Cervical examinations and the assessment of the tissues of the vagina and the vulva are often performed with a binocular microscope configured to have a long working distance (about 30 cm) and a magnification of up to 25. A video or still camera can be provided to recorded images produced by the microscope. Examination based on such images is known as colposcopy and such specially adapted microscope systems are known as colposcopes. Colposcopy is an important technique for the detection of diseases such as cervical cancer. Unfortunately, specular reflections from tissue surfaces can make colposcopic tissue assessments difficult as specular reflections can obscure sub-surface structures.